borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Redemption
Varieties Talk Reference to UT Redeemer? Definitely, similar names and "Monster Kill" is a blatant reference. (Unnecessarily signing this now because I forgot to then.) PsychopathicZombie 07:34, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Just a quick note that the Static version of the Redeemer (electrical damage) may be glitched. On the PS3 version I found a low level Static Redeemer (approx 1100 damage listed for ~level 18-20 req) but the weapon caused zero damage when fired. Knockback and all other effects and animations were present, but no damage was caused to enemies or the user if fired at a nearby target or the ground. I wish I kept it, but it found its way to the vending machine pretty quickly after I realized it didn't work.-- 08:13, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I just uploaded a screenshot of a level 47 Redemption that I just found in-game earlier today at a vending machine; it has a x4 Corrosive stat, so I'll try using mine in combat to see whether or not it's glitched as well as the other elemental launcher mentioned on here. (Edit: Yes, mine did inflict some serious damage to the enemies I used it on. Not sure why the other launcher didn't work.) --NewTypeOne 21:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) this is the best rockrt launcher in the game. mine does 1120 damage and has a cap of 8 Found a beautiful one yesterday...I think it is just about my favorite gun now, at least as far as the fun element goes. I'll post a pic later, stats are as follows (certified legit): lvl 59, RWL770 Steel Redemption, dam 3302, acc 88.8, f/r 1.1, clip 5, static x4, 4.3x zoom XD Arandil23 06:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Quick question, who drops this RPG, or is it just a random find? 19:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :random find. --Nagamarky 19:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) which has a bigger blast radius, this or the undertaker :this (the Redemption). --Nagamarky 19:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Found a lvl 19 in a vending machine, adding a screenshot as well. Redemption is a random find, Orange rarity guns are always Legendary (which you can find at anytime in the game). Some bosses drop a Green to Purple rarity guns and they are Unique. Unique guns include Sledge's Shotgun, Boomstick, The Sentinel, Kyro's Power, and more. The question about the blast radius: I honestly don't know. I think the Redemption does, but I've never had an Undertaker. But some Redemptions can actually do more damage. 02:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred sweet redemption nice damage and x4 shock. SAIYANHULK 17:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : That is a perfect build, I'd be mindful if it was a construct. --Nagamarky 22:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I found one of these redemptions after facing crewmerax. 4x corrosive,3100ish damage, 1.1ish fire rate and a seven round clip(that clip might be due to a magazine bonus but i forget. unfortunately I lost it in a save corruption along with an electric rhino with 3000 damage and am looking for replacements anyone have one or an incendiary redemtion instead. ideas?? 03:38, June 28, 2010 (UTC)bovkilla->message me on xbox live if you happen to have one and would be willing to help me out) I used to have a fire one that did about the same damage (maybe more) but sold it because I found a plain one with the same exact stats. "Why?" you ask. Because elemental Redemptions blast radiuses aren't as big as plain ones on the screen. What I mean is, their explosion/element reach the same distance, but on the screen the plain ones explosion will reach, lets say, 50 yards. But the elemental ones explosion will only reach 20 yards on the screen (like any other rocket launcher). I don't use rocket launchers so I keep them for show. 02:30, July 23, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred I found a sweet one from Crawmerax, 3800 damage, 5 round mag, 4x fire elemental. Completely legit, would post a pic if I knew how. Would use it more were it not for the massive blast radius, I die just as much as the enemies I'm shooting at.ZacDaMan (talk) 23:58, October 27, 2014 (UTC) i don't mod i don't even have willowtree. i find a lot of stuff from craw runs. however, i have done some trading and duping with friends. looks like a lot of them mod stuff. Ammunition Expenditure It is said on the page that this launcher "consumes 4 rockets per shot". Does this imply that the total damage dealt in 1 shot is 4 times whatever is written next to "damage" in the weapon stats (each rocket dealing that amount of damage), or is that number the total dealt by the 4 rockets? (I guess this question is valid for the Vladof Mongol too, since that one consumes 3 rockets per shot...) 19:43, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :It means simply that four rockets disappear from a character's ammo stock when that character fires a Redemption. -- WarBlade 20:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for your answer. However, the "how many ammunition are consumed" part was clear to me, the question was more about the "how much damage is done" part. Or is it your way of saying that the number printed in the stats is the total dealt by the 4 rockets? Thanks. 20:54, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: Damage figures are always per projectile. (A shotgun with 500x12 wouldn't be very useful otherwise.) 00:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: Okay... so I guess the Redemption, shooting only 1 projectile at the cost of 4 ammo, deals only 1 time the printed figure while the Mongol, shooting 1 projectile that produces X additional "spray" projectiles at the cost of 3 ammo, deals 1+X times the printed figure (provided that all projectiles hit something). Right? Sorry to bug but... any idea why, when I shoot at an isolated opponent with my Redemption, I always see damage figures way higher than what's printed in the weapon stats? I don't get it, because I don't have any skill nor COM that boost damage enough to explain the difference, and I shoot at the ground so it's not like a get "bonus" damage from a critical headshot or whatnot :-/ (looks like the same thing happens with a "normal" single-shot launcher btw.) If someone could shed some light I'd appreciate! ::: Weapon proficiency and blast radius. The blast on one part of the enemy onto another will stack the damage dealt. 07:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::::: And may I add that it would be pretty OP if it did 4* the listed damage just because it consumes 4 ammo(2-3k*4). Note that most of the Mongol's rockets will not hit a single target, it's more of a mass extinction weapon... so I would say each has it's uses Riceygringo 03:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Shock Redemption can have a Shock accessory, I have one found in Farmory... 23:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) 5 Shot Redemptions MUCH MUCH better than 4 shot counterparts? Since you can fire off a full strength shot even with 1 rocket left in the barrel. Isn't 5 alot better than 4? 03:21, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, but also a lot harder to find. 03:30, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Siren usage? Would an elemental Redemption be a good weapon for a siren with 5 points in High Velocity, Spark and Phoenix? Does the 25% (i.e. 1/4) chance to save amo benefit mean that it can be fire more than once per clip seeing as you are guaranteed to save 1 in 4 amo? Cheers RA RA 02:06, June 14, 2011 (UTC)RA RA :yes. in point of fact any weapon is good for a siren. elementals are better still. your combination of elemental boost, rocket speed, and personal firewall is notable. the chance is random and therefore not at all cumulative (in theory you could go five minutes w/o a free shot or fire 10 @ 0 cost straight, neither are likely enough to try for) by this i mean there is no guarantee. 03:56, June 14, 2011 (UTC)